


Body of Shards

by AntiOptimist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Issac Lahey is a Stilinski, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, New York City, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Mo Love, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, The Hale Pack - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiOptimist/pseuds/AntiOptimist





	Body of Shards

The only way to describe [Stiles ](http://mac.h-cdn.co/assets/cm/14/49/5482fe5c85505_-_mcx-lily-collins-5-de.jpg)Stilinski would be an energetic ball of sass, a strong and eager mind, and always with the right words to say. She was the type of person who would say what she thought, right when she thought it. She didn't care if it hurt your feelings, the only thing she cared about was that you heard the truth. That was one thing that had always gotten her in trouble. Her inability to close her mouth.

Stiles’ family was different from those around them.

Lets start with her babička, her grandmother. Vlasta was the mother of Stiles’ father, Jonáš Stilinski. Vlasta was just like her vnučka but she knew when to keep quiet. Standing at a height of 5’0”, she was very unassuming, though that would be your downfall. Vlasta once stood up to a woman who could have been a wrestler, but she didn't care. All Vlasta had cared about was getting the last wine she wanted for her secret family recipe. And she got it too.

Unlike Vlasta, her husband, Leif was calm and collected, he never seem to show much emotion. Sure he would smile when something particularly vindictive happened, but if someone were to tell a funny joke, his lips wouldn't even twitch. The only time you would see Leif smile was when he was planning something. His plans weren’t the type you would expect from a dědeček, but the type that could be the ultimate world domination. And he always let Stiles into his nefarious plans.

[Bohdan](http://images.fanpop.com/images/image_uploads/Jonathan-Togo-csi-3A-miami-286708_319_400.jpg), Jon's oldest brother, didn't seem to have gotten the genes to secretly take over the world. He was like Jon, but he was in the marines instead of being a sheriff. If it ever came down to it though, he could turn into one of the worst person you would ever meet. He was a generally quiet man, never liking loud places, but he could get louder than the thing in a room.

Then, there was [Drahomír](http://ia.media-imdb.com/images/M/MV5BMTc0NDM4ODg0MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDUyNTE4NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg). If he can get away with it, Drahomír will try and do it. He was a wild card, though the one thing he loved the most was when he got into a situation that caused him to trick the other person into doing what he wanted them to. Most of the time he would help Lief in his plot for world domination, but he spends half of his time teaching his five year old son, [Mika](http://cs319529.vk.me/v319529681/873a/blijuLRHkUM.jpg), Jedi mind tricks.

Their wives were different, seeing as what they focused on was taking over the fashion and interior design world. [Esmeralda](http://celebmafia.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/eiza-gonzalez-star-wars-the-force-awakens-premiere-in-hollywood_2.jpg), Drahomír's wife, was focused on bringing down the top fashion designers with a smile on her beautiful face. While [Lucia](http://www.scheanamarie.com/img/scheana_bio.png), Bohdan's wife, had most of the top interior designers eating out of the palm of her hand.

Now, it may seem like most of Stiles' paternal family is full of megalomaniacs, but they all meant good. Sure, they would most likely laugh in deaths face, but they would help those they love, and they never left anyone they loved behind.

Her mothers side of the family was different, though they never came to visit ever since her mom died. Stiles didn't know why, but they blamed her for her mothers death. And ever since, Jon didn't like when they came to visit and only made snide remarks, so he kindly told them to never visit again.

Now, it was the first day of Stiles attending Beacon Hills High School, so she was a little nervous. She wasn't nervous about starting a new school. No, that could never scare her, what she was nervous about was if her jeep would start. For the last few days it had been acting up, and her dad had threatened to get a new one if it ever shut down on her.

Not only was it her first time in Beacon Hills, it was also her first time going to a high school. For most of her 16 years, Stiles had been home-schooled. She wasn't by herself, considering her cousins had to be home-schooled as well. But, after her dad had been sheriff for more than 6 years, they had all decided that her and Isaac could go to public school. Though, Isaac wasn't very excited.

Isaac was like his father, Bohdan. He didn't have a plot for world domination, but would use his curls and blue eyes to his advantage. Considering how many he sees Uncle Drahomír, Stiles wasn't surprised.

"Do I have to go?" [Isaac](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ae/19/70/ae1970f130080668c957909af469a470.jpg) whined, puppy eyes set on his mom. He had a pout on his face and his eyes had widen to look more innocent.

[Lucia](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=198915610) almost caved, but then she saw the glint in his blue eyes. Glaring at him softly, she nodded.

"Don't try me young man." She said sternly, "now, Stiles is waiting for you. And behave!" She yelled out the last part as he walked out the door.

"Yeah yeah. Just kill me now." Isaac grumbled before he got inside the light blue jeep.

"Morning, Isaac! Ready for a day of learning? You think we gonna learn about thermodynamics? Though I'm curious if any of the kids there know about the motion of substances on the planet. Oh! What if we learn about the electromagnetic field theory? Though we would need the plethora of proof that validates Maxwell's equations." [Stiles](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_stilinski_body_shards/set?id=198234527) ranted as she drove.

That was something Stiles did when she was nervous. She talked about anything that she could think of. Everyone had gotten used to it, though it was hard to keep up when she spoke faster than they were used to.

Stiles was still rambling when they pulled up to the school.

"I'm so excited! All these people just waiting and they don't even understand what they're waiting for!" She cried out, dancing in her seat.

Isaac looked at his cousin as if she was mentally ill.

Stiles paused when she felt his eyes on her. She smiled sheepishly at him before getting out of her jeep. She calmly patted down her short hair before strutting into the building.

Isaac shook his head at her actions before following after her, a small smirk set on his lips.

Stiles and Isaac walked to the admissions office, only to see a girl with brown hair sitting in one of the chairs.

Stiles smiled brightly, "bonjour! Are you new too? My cousin and I just moved here from Czechoslovakia. Though my dad have been here for years, anyway, his parents are leaving soon. Most likely this weekend, but oh well. Anyways, I'm Stiles and this is my stuffy-bear, Isaac. Isn't he adorable?" Stiles asked her excitedly.

The girl seemed a little overwhelmed before she settled with a small smile.

"I'm [Allison](http://www.polyvore.com/allison_argent_body_shards/set?id=198916422)." She introduced.

"That's good, I mean that you have a name. It seemed like your were a little overwhelmed, though I have no idea why. Why be overwhelmed? Why not be underwhelmed? Or even just whelmed?" Stiles asked.

Before Allison could answer, the door to the admissions office opened. A woman with dirty blonde hair stepped out and smiled.

"I thought I heard two new people. I have the schedule for you all. Underneath is a locker number and its combination. I also printed out a map for you." She said as she handed out the designated papers. "Have a good day, dears."

Isaac nodded before looking st Stiles schedule.

 _Mieczysława Stilinski_  
_Class Period_  
_1\. AP United States History_  
_2\. AP American Literature_  
_3\. Calculus_  
_4\. AP Chemistry_  
_*3rd lunch*_  
_5\. ADV Art_  
_6\. Healthcare_  
_7\. French III_

Stiles had always been smart, but for her to take all those AP classes would surely tire her out.

"Are you sure you want those classes, Stiles?" He asked her as he looked at his own schedule.

 _Zdzisław Stilinski_  
_Class Period_  
_1.Physics II_  
_2\. French III_  
_3\. Hnrs American Literature_  
_4\. Calculus_  
_*3rd lunch*_  
_5\. AP United States History_  
_6\. Healthcare_  
_7\. Digital Technology II_

Stiles just nodded as she walked. She always liked a challenge, and this just made her excited.

Isaac only sighed, "if you say so."

Stiles turned to the other female of the group.

"What classes do you have?" She inquired as she glanced curiously at the schedule.

Allison told her, only to stop when she saw the girls schedule. She gaped at all the Advanced classes she was taking. Allison knew if she had that many AP classes, her head would exploded.

Stiles laughed when she saw Allison's face, "it's no different than when we were home-schooled. Though why Isaac won't take the same classes baffles me. I'm expecting the curriculum to be easier than when we were thought by babička. Now she was a drill Sargent." Stiles shuddered before she turned and looked at Allison.

She seemed to stare deep into Allison's soul, as if deeming her worthy of being in her and Isaac's presence any longer. A slow sadistic smirk appeared on her pink lips before they softened out into a small gleeful grin.

"Вовк скоро знайде вас, і Фокс поглине вашу душу." She said towards Allison before turning and walking to her class.

Allison could only watch as the strange girl walked away. She turned towards the only one who could understand the language she had just spoken.

"What did she say?" She asked curiously.

Isaac glanced at her, "nothing."

Allison watched as he walked to his class, feeling as if she was just told something important, but it wasn't time for her to understand the meaning yet.

Sighing, she turned and walked towards her class, never knowing that a newly turned wolf had heard her when she was on the phone with her mom. She never knew that those two strange teens had just foretold how she would die, she would never find out that they would try to stop it, only to give up when the darkness consumed her soul completely.

All she knew was that she was going to be late to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Google Translate foe the different languages you will find in here. If there are any mistakes please tell me.  
> babička (Grandmother)  
> vnučka (Granddaughter)  
> dědeček (Grandfather)  
> Вовк скоро знайде вас, і Фокс поглине вашу душу (The Wolf shall soon find you, and the Fox will devour your soul)
> 
> Leave Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
